


The Table

by Yianchin



Series: Mycroft [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 《Mycroft》的番外，關於狗狗不能打聽的事。





	The Table

「我覺得……這樣不好，My……」  
「怎麼會呢？你這樣子，不是很美嗎？」  
「不要鬧了……這樣很怪……」

雷斯垂德偏著頭，不敢看Mycroft裸呈慾望的雙眼，雙頰泛著羞恥和興奮雜成的粉紅，雙手徒勞無功的在酒紅色領帶的束縛中轉動。

「我覺得，這樣很好，葛雷格。」天使的嗓音在耳旁吹氣，「要讓久未接受刺激的身體，慢慢熟悉起來，你不這麼認為嗎？」

雷斯垂德閉起眼，肩頭瑟縮了一陣，微喘。  
Mycroft滿意的撫了撫身下人的唇，手指沿著下巴的線條滑行、蜿蜒……

蘇格蘭場的探長全身赤裸，健康的膚色在深色桃花心木桌上顯得如此耀眼，肌肉緊張的微微收縮，拉出一道道誘人的線條。  
桌子左右第一格的抽屜拉到最外，結實的兩腿外分到最開，腳踝用皮帶固定在抽屜把手上，中間的粉色地帶一覽無遺。  
官員穿著白襯衫，開了兩個扣子，靜靜的看著眼前的美景，時不時再來一點小獎勵，給探長一點喘息的機會，有時多一點，開口渴求他的憐愛。

「My……」

蒼白有力的手指在紅蕊上打著轉，無數次堪堪掃過綻放的花心，刺刺、麻癢的快讓人抓狂。

「嗯哼？」  
「多一點……拜託……」  
「多一點，什麼？」  
「你明明知道的！」

雷斯垂德的眼眶泛紅，淚水在眼角打轉，他已經快分不清是要將他淹沒的羞恥造成的，還是無法解決的慾望高熱燒出來的。  
他知道現在自己的下身舉起，而且該死的在被綁住的時候他就硬了，更不用說當Mycroft就站在那緊盯著他看的時候，他的傢伙就是這樣不顧一切地舉起來了。

「My……不要再這樣了……求你……」

Mycroft挑了挑眉，手指急速下滑，停在柱狀物的邊緣，不意外雷斯垂德狠狠倒抽一口氣，腰桿子有力的上挺。

「想要嗎？」  
「要，我要！不要再鬧了，我求你了……」

Mycroft咧嘴一笑，迷人的要令人暈眩。  
將襯衫的扣子全部解開了，沒有脫下，一手握著雷斯垂德被領帶限制住的雙手，一手撐在桌面，鼻頭輕碰著雷斯垂德的。

「可是，還不行。別忘了，我要懲罰你喔，小淘氣。」  
*  
雷斯垂德的雙眼背手帕蒙著，他聽見Mycroft不知在拆卸什麼，有金屬碰撞的聲音。  
還有一些東西，冰冰涼涼的，是塑膠製品，體積很小，用膠帶黏在他的一對乳頭上。  
這些都不是最要人命的。  
後穴裡有根隨著Mycroft手腕的動作不斷在他的前列腺上摩擦、扭轉的指揮棒，塗滿了潤滑液還有凡士林，但那一點點小戳刺完全無法滿足慾火完全被點燃的身體，纖細的塑膠棒根本就是最折磨人的東西。

「你看起來，很不喜歡它？」

Mycroft扯了扯系在手腕的線頭，準確的刺上會令雷斯垂德發出驚呼的小點，看著透明的水滴渲染他的手帕，再穿透手帕自雷斯垂德的下巴滑落。  
墮落的天使，不是嗎？臣服於慾望，最原始、最狂野的慾望……

「嗚啊……！」

Mycroft用力抽出指揮棒，換一頭將檜木手柄突進微微開合的洞口，雷斯垂德的身體立刻大大彈起，脹紅的陽具前端溢出一串半透明的濕。

「嘖，把桌子弄髒了呢，葛雷格真不乖。」  
「嗯……嗯……哈啊……」

轉動指揮棒，巧妙的換個角度，雷斯垂德就會大腿繃緊，抬起腰，扭動下半身，發出媚麗的呻吟，淚水流得更快。

「喜歡嗎？還想要嗎？」  
「唔……要……哈啊……要你……」  
「我嗎？」  
「My……要你……嗯……」  
「好乖。」

獎勵的吻了吻雷斯垂德的嘴角，Mycroft單手撫上雷斯垂德脹痛的分身，溫柔且緩慢。  
雷斯垂德忍不住扭動著腰，膝蓋磨著Mycroft的手臂，Mycroft又吻了吻他，那隻手卻依舊如此緩慢，帶著布料的摩娑感，雷斯垂德覺得快崩潰了，要被快感淹沒，要被滿漲情慾弔死……

「好了。這可是我給你的禮物喔，葛雷格。」  
「My，可不可以不要再繼續了……我真的受不了了……」  
「不行喔，我好不容易做好這份禮物呢。」  
「My，拜託你，求你，我──哈啊！！」

馬達高速運轉的聲音幾乎被雷斯垂德瞬間拔高的聲音掩蓋，柱口上強烈的震動完全擊碎了早在宇宙邊緣的理智，還有胸口上，塑膠狀的小點瘋狂的震動、鑽咬，電擊的蘇麻穿透全身，在脊椎裡、四肢裡、大腦裡衝撞。  
Mycroft的手指不知什麼時後取代了指揮棒，攪動著極速收縮的後方，兩隻，還是三隻，沒辦法辨識，快感吞噬了所有認知，只有慾望……

好想解放……好想再多一點……還差一點……還要……

「這一點點小刺激，沒辦法滿足你，對吧？」

不……不……給我、給我……

「想看看我送你的禮物嗎？」

手帕被解下，雷斯垂德眼前花白一陣，又看見了Mycroft優雅的微笑，手上拿著點簡易的開關。  
柱口的震動停了，胸口的還在肆虐著，Mycroft將膠帶撕下，薄唇湊上前，輾轉吸吮、細咬。  
雷斯垂德只能用力換氣，呻吟，撐起胸口，下身磨動Mycroft的大腿渴求更多。  
大腦已經無法運作了，只能夠接收令人暈眩的快感，轉換成更多的情慾。

「My……My……」

Mycroft微微一笑，離開了脹得發紫的花蕊，解開了用緞帶綁在鈴口的小馬達，拉起雷斯垂德坐起。

「認錯了嗎？」  
「My……」  
「原本我們可以在舒服的大床上，來一場更舒服的，你喜歡的性愛。」  
「對不起……我不是故意的……」

雷斯垂德眼角的淚水不受控制地滾落，他的身體還在燃燒，他的手在顫抖，他想要這個人，他想要Mycroft。

「別哭。馬上就會讓你舒服的。」

貼著發紅敏感的耳朵說，全裸的天使難以抑制的抽氣，被綑綁的雙手揪緊了Mycroft的襯衫。  
Mycroft解開了西裝褲頭，掏出高熱的根源，前端微微進入雷斯垂德的後穴，忍耐已久的括約肌牢牢的緊箍不放。

「……放鬆點……」

Mycroft到抽了一口氣，解開了雷斯垂德兩腳上的皮帶，轉向，伸手從後抱住了雷斯垂德，就著這個姿勢往後坐上真皮座椅。

「唔……」  
「哼嗯……哈啊……」

Mycroft的巨物深深埋入雷斯垂德體內，重重頂上深處的前列腺。  
雷斯垂德全身肌肉繃緊，後方緊咬著Mycroft，Mycroft脹紅著臉，抬起雷斯垂德的腰，重重放落、上頂，放落、上頂……

「嗚嗯……太……太深了……」

雷斯垂德開始啜泣、掙扎搖著頭，下一秒被Mycroft以相接處為支點轉動，變成大腿緊夾著Mycroft的腰，併攏的雙手環住Mycroft的脖頸，又是一輪重心的擠壓、上推、喘息。

「My……My……」  
「我……慢不下來……一起……」

Mycroft仰起頭，重重封住雷斯垂德不住喘息、呻吟的嘴，舌頭糾纏，唇齒磨擦、啃咬，下身的力道再加大，終於忍不住站起，大力撞上桌面，狠狠刺入、拔出，直到最後一次撞擊，黏稠的體液完完全全注入，連靈魂都被抽走，虛脫的倒在雷斯垂德身上。

兩人都無法動彈，只能不斷的換氣，聽著紊亂的心跳何時要平息。  
過了一陣子，Mycroft才緩緩抽出分身，小心翼翼的抱起雷斯垂德，解開雙手的束縛。

「還好嗎……？」  
「……累……」

雷斯垂德眼睛半閉，靠著Mycroft的肩頭。  
Mycroft不捨的吻了吻雷斯垂德的額，稍稍用力橫抱進書房裡備用的浴室。  
*  
「我太衝動了……。」放熱水時，Mycroft低著頭，悶悶的說。  
「你也知道。」連瞪人的力氣都沒有，雷斯垂德只能閉著眼，任水溫暖四肢。  
「對不起……。」

雷斯垂德張開眼，看著紅著臉，訥訥說不出話的Mycroft，想到一件事。

「欸。」  
「是的？」  
「馬達哪來的？」  
「呃，你記不記得你聖誕節曾送我一支電動刮鬍刀。」  
「我……我記得。」

因為他那時真的不知道該送Mycroft什麼，一支鋼筆嗎？那他今天可能會更慘……

「就是它。」Mycroft聳聳肩，一臉理所當然。  
「……你的意思是，你拆了它？然後做了個……」  
「有點類似跳蛋的東西，只是震動更大更強。」

Mycroft眨了眨眼，期待地看著一掌拍在額上的探長。

「效果不錯吧？」  
「……你是要我稱讚你的意思？」  
「如果你願意當然好。」

雷斯垂德翻了個大白眼，一把抓住還穿著爛巴巴的襯衫、西裝褲的官員一起泡進浴缸。

「葛雷格？」  
「沒什麼，我只是想看看這樣會不會讓你清醒點。」  
「又怎麼了？」  
「我只是覺得你們姓福爾摩斯的都是混蛋！」


End file.
